Dyskusja:Noc
No prosze was "Noc" Mógłbym prosić administracje aby to usuneła, ona chce przerobić Bionicle na durne japońckie pajeczki i tytułach "anime" "machima". Artykuł beznadzejny noc to jes czas, a nie element. Jak już mówiłem nie chce aby Bionicle to były głupie Japońskie bajeczki rysowane jak dla mnie wyłącznie z nudów i głupoty ludzki w japoni. Ale ja tu nie będe rozmyślał o Anime. "Przeciwieństwem Nocy jest Dzień." Nie ja ciebie nie wiedziałem dzięki za inforamcje przez ciebie nie muszę patrzeć na wikipedie. "Toa Nocy mogą przywoływać tę moc z diamentów i ametystów." Tak Diamenty i Ametysty leżą na każdym kroku mogą ich urzyć w karzdej chwili. (ech kolejny motyw anime.) (A skąd wiem, że z anime, bo oglądam program Hyper o grach i prezentacjach z targów, ale niestety sa tam japońskie bajeczki i dość często rekalmy lecą). "Forma świecącego pyłu, którym można wyczyniać co się chce." Jeśli dla ciebie gwiazdy są jakimś głupim proszekiem to powodzenia w życiu i jesze jedno czyli jak go dotkne :moge wyczyniać co chce", dobra... To ja chce zawładnąć światem. Dobra ocena całego artykułu chyba nie myśleliście, że po takim długim tekście zostawie was bez oceny. Więc tak 1/10 pomysł jak dla mnie nie do przełkniecia. Malum121 17:59, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) : Ogarnij się Malum... A przede wszystkim wybij zieloną herbatę, żeby się uspokoić. Po co tyle negatywnych emocji? Nie zastanowiłeś się, jak Kora może to odczuć gdy napiszesz o tym w taki sposób? Co ci nie pasuje w anime? Jeśli ona to lubi, to jej sprawa. Zresztą na pewno kiedyś sam, jak byłeś mały oglądałeś "Misia Uszatka" lub inną kreskówkę. Ja osobiście nie interesuję się anime, ale nic do niego nie mam i przede wszystkim, nie mam nic do osób, które je oglądają. I czemu obrażasz ją mówiąc: "Jeśli dla ciebie gwiazdy są jakimś głupim proszekiem to powodzenia w życiu". Jakbyś ty się czuł, gdyby ktoś tak napisał tobie? A w ogóle najlepiej by było, gdybyś zamiast wylewać z siebie złe emocje i przelewać na klawiaturę, wyładował je, biegając, jeżdząc na rowerze, albo chociaż pisząc swojego FF'a "Podróż na Sedin". I Came To Play! 06:30, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Ta moc jest idiotyczna, to raz, a dwa, mamy już księżyc i zachód. Noc to przesada. Niez. BioFan. W użytkownikach pisze "Corestianie". Chodziło ci o "Corenastianie", czy może to jakaś twoja nowa, własna rasa? I Came To Play! 06:33, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Wypowiedź Maluma przemilczę. Kora :Lol xD Vox 08:57, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Akkumo co mnie ochodzi co ja bym czuł zniusł bym to i tyle ludziom też jest potrzebna ostra krytyka. I jeszcze miś uszatek napewno nie był robiony w japoni i nie jest anime. No i ja nie mam nic do ludzi co oglądają anime ale mój przekaz/komentarz chodzi o to, że jagby chciało się przerobić Bionicle na anime Malum121 10:03, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) ::A kto tu chce przerobić Bionicle na Anime? Ty to powiedziałeś... Konstruktywna krytyka, a nie ostra. I już na pewno nie w taki sposób. Wyobraź sobie: Jesteś znanym vlogerem i pewien początkujący vloger prosi cię o sprawdzenie jego filmów. Ty sprawdzasz i mówisz, żeby lepiej dał sobie z tym spokój, bo obraz jest niewyraźny, gubi się w wypowiedziach, i w ogóle nie chce się go słuchać. I robisz to w sposób obraźliwy, więc on już się załamie, usunie swoje konto YouTube itd. Ale jeśli powiesz mu spokojnie: "Słuchaj, nie jest źle, ale popracuj lepiej nad obrazem i może zapisz sobie na kartce tematy, o których chcesz mówić." I mówisz to mile, i taka krytyka jest lepsza, nikogo nie obrażasz, więc jak myślisz, która krytyka lepsza? Ta druga. I Came To Play! 17:06, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Gdy zobaczyłem żywioł "Noc" od razu pomyślałem, że to ty bo już wcześniej pisałaś podobne idiotyzmy.Panrahk17 12:14, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) : A ty się zajmij "Atakiem na Stearth". I Came To Play! 17:06, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Vezokowa rodzinka jaka miła... Vox 12:28, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) No nie Vox? :D Kapura98 16:13, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Niestety tak.... I Came To Play! 17:07, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Vox, wy na chacie też uprzejmością nie grzeszycie z Dangerem -_- Vezok999 17:55, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Akkumo się Rocka naoglądał Malum121 06:12, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) : No i co z tego? Jego ostatnia walka ze Stone Coldem była naprawdę fajna... A... Nie o tego Rocka chodzi... Ups. RockAlone2k mówi z sensem, więc go słucham. I tobie również przydałoby się go posłuchać. I Came To Play! 07:16, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Tez go oglądam :D Fajny koleś, trochę jakby guru internetowy. Volgaraahk 20:18, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Ciemna... strona... nocy... Czyli noc jest... jasna? Fak Lodżik ;_; Akuumo 17:06, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) No... Jednym noc kojarzy się ze złem, a innym z czymś przyjemnym. Kora Np. z seksem ZuzaForever! O rany... Myślałem, że Anty-Nocą jest Dzień! Przeciwieństwem minusa jest plus, a nie dwa minusy, więc jakim cudem "Anty-Noc" to miałaby być "Ciemna Strona Nocy"?Piotr tchaikovsky222 (dyskusja) 18:29, gru 23, 2017 (UTC)Piotr tchaikovsky222